1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computers and to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for creating a telephone line record including Global Positioning System (GPS) information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most residential and business telephone customers are connected to a telecommunications network by cables and wires. The cables and wires include the familiar one or more telephone lines installed throughout nearly every home in the United States. Because cables and wires connect most homes and many businesses to the telecommunications network, the Public Switched Telephone Network includes billions of cables and wires. Each of these cables and wires must be maintained to provide superior communications service to the customer.
An accurate telephone line record is desirable when maintaining these cables and wires. A telephone “line record” describes a customer's telephone service, the condition of the telephone system physical facilities serving the customer, and the telephone equipment installed at the customer's residence or business. When a customer calls to report a problem, accurate telephone line records help identify the problem and help speed resolution.
A telephone line record, however, may have an incorrect, or an incomplete, address location. If the telephone line record is incorrect, then a technician struggles to locate the customer and the facilities serving that customer. When the address is incorrect, time and effort is wasted trying to find the correct service address and the facilities. If the technician had a precise address, the technician could respond quicker and resolve the customer's concern.
There is, accordingly, a need for accurate telephone line records, a need for methods and systems that provide a more precise location of a customer's service address, a need for methods and systems that provide a more precise location of the telephone plant facilities serving the customer, and a need for methods and systems that quickly and easily correct telephone line records.